A Trip Never to be Forgotten
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Fred kidnaps Jean, yet again. A friendship develops. What does Scott and the other mutants do when they find her? COMPLETE Review please


I own nothing, NOTHING! I would love to own them, be rich and just have them to my disposal so I can do anything I want with them but alas I do not. I love Fred so much I decided to make a fic about him, and Jean.maybe my heart is softening, I'm not as mean as I used to be.should I change back to my evil ways? Let me know! On with the story. By the way I don't own Disney Land or anything created or referring to Disney either.  
  
***  
  
Fred tried to exit the Brotherhood house early that morning as quietly as he could but being as big as he was, it had proved to be impossible. By the time he had gotten to the front door, Pietro had managed to flash in front of him  
  
"Where-are-you-going-fat-so?" Pietro speedily asked.  
  
"First of all, I am not fat, I'm pleasantly plump. Second I'm going out so back off." He slapped Pietro, who flew across the room and remained unconscious.  
  
Fred was glad that the others weren't home. Lance had gone to the mall on the bus to cop some cash. He climbed into the jeep, with Toad driving and went to the mansion. When he reached the front of the institute he went over his plan quickly in his mind.  
  
KIDNAP JEAN  
  
Toad had helped him come up with the plan and assisted him in the monetary difficulties by stealing money and getting two tickets to Florida. He even managed to rent a room in a decent inexpensive motel where Fred and Jean would be staying. Fred fingered the power draining cuff in his pocket. He had managed to swipe it from Mystiques room who had had it made for Rogue's birthday. Since she was on a trip she wouldn't know. He planned to use it on Jean.  
  
He walked to the front of the building and entered the double doors. Kurt and Evan walked out of the kitchen and stared at him in surprise, each holding a bowl of cornflakes and spoons halfway to their mouths. Fred took the opportunity to bang their heads together causing them to lose consciousness.  
  
He walked up the stairs causing them to creek and checked the names on the bedroom doors, eventually finding in red, raised letters 'Jean' printed on one. Quietly he opened the door and found Jean sitting on the edge of the bed listening to some kind of pop song, the volume to its max.  
  
He touched her shoulder and she turned around and began to scream. The music drowned it out. He punched her on the side of her head and she fell onto the bed. He put the cuff on her wrist and locked it in place, putting the key into the front of his overalls. He than pulled out a gym bag from her closet and chose two pairs of jeans and three shirts, grabbed a few undies and a bra that he picked up with the point of his index finger and thumb. He had already stashed a new toothbrush for her in his luggage waiting in Lance's jeep that Toad 'borrowed' for the day.  
  
He tossed her over his shoulders and left the mansion. No one noticed anything, especially the unconscious boys lying on the hard floor of the hallway.  
  
***  
Logan was climbing up the stairs from the danger room when he sniffed the air.  
  
"Someone was here," he growled. Scott's face went from rugged and tired to alert. He had assisted him in a special punishment session for Rogue, Kitty and Ray who had snuck out to a rave. The young mutants were on an outing with Ororo to the museum.  
  
"Who?" Scott asked. He was running ahead of Logan now and found Kurt and Evan just waking up from the floor, spilled milk everywhere.  
  
Logan growled, "I smell Fred."  
  
***  
  
Fred was carrying a still 'sleeping' Jean in his arms at the terminal. Their luggage had been given in to the airport people by Toad and he waved at him when they had to separate.  
  
"Thanks Toad." Toad gave him a slap in the back.  
  
"No problem, yo. We friends." He hopped away and Fred had continued on.  
  
Unfortunately Fred couldn't fit through the medical detector and his 'sick wife' couldn't walk through so because the police were scared, they checked them with the hand held detectors and didn't question him, just allowed him to pass through without a problem. They gave him an airport wheelchair and he placed Jean in it, and wheeled away. They got on the plane and it took off. Fred smiled. It would be a great weekend.  
  
***  
  
"What-what happened?" Jean held her head and looked at Fred who gave her a big grin before biting into a huge sandwich. She opened her mouth to scream but Fred just punched her and she fell asleep again.  
  
"Excuse me, mam?" The stewardess leaned into Fred and gave him a closed mouth smile. When she began to speak it seemed as if her voice was going higher and higher in pitch.  
  
"Hello sir, my name is Jane, and I'm here to help you!" She ended it with a vibration and a sing song voice. Fred smiled, he liked her. She was nice.  
  
"I need an aspirin for my wife." The stewardess's smile seemed to falter slightly; she went to do his bidding. Jane watched as Fred fed Jean and she was envious, she sighed and continued on doing her job, and constantly tried to see if Fred needed anything. He liked the attention and found it strange yet good.  
  
She waved at him good bye when he left with his 'wife' and stared sadly at the redhead, drool coming down Jean's chin.  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours earlier the X men had entered the Brotherhood house, taking Pietro and Toad by surprise. Cyclops had zapped Pietro, who fell back on the couch and Kurt and Evan sat on top of him to ensure they wouldn't be going anywhere. Toad hopped out of an open window being quick enough to get away. Lance had happily stayed seated on an armchair since Kitty walked over to him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
Logan took out his claws and put it as close to Pietro's skin as possible with out actually piercing it.  
  
"Where is Jean?" Pietro gulped.  
  
I-I-I-don't-know. I-haven't-seen-her." If possible Logan put slightly more pressure on Pietro's skin, still not drawing blood.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time kid, where is Jean?" He began to growl cheatingly. Xavier wheeled into the house.  
  
"He doesn't know, and who did is gone. We'll find out where Fred took her on Cerebro." Scott turned quickly towards the professor.  
  
"Why didn't you do that before?" Scott asked irritated. The professor smiled.  
  
"You didn't ask." He began rolling away sending Logan and Scott a mental message. *Next time, before you run off please tell me, you have to learn to think before you take action*  
  
Logan and Scott looked sheepish and silently apologized to Xavier, who entered a car with Ororo. The rest of the mutants entered the X Van. Logan sniffed the air.  
  
"Someones missing." Kurt looked around and rolled his eyes, he teleported out and back again holding Kitty in his arms. She gave Logan a dirty look. They drove away.  
  
***  
When Jean opened her eyes she sat up, finding herself in a cheap but nice looking motel. She was on one of two full sized beds and got up with the intent on finding out what was going on. She tried to contact the professor mentally but found out that her telepathy was somehow blocked. She began to grow afraid. She tried to lift a bottle of water from the vanity but it didn't move. When she saw Fred walk out of the bathroom she almost screamed but remembering her small encounter with his fist calmed her down and asked him calmly.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"I didn't kidnap you Jean, I borrowed you and I thought that you needed a vacation." He smiled at her and finished drying his hands with the towel. "Wash up, we're going to Disney Land the rest of the day." He went to the table and began to prepare a huge sandwich. She walked off to the bathroom and saw her toiletries on the sink. How'd he get all this prepared? She thought.  
  
"Fred," she asked when she exited the bathroom, "how long have you planned this?"  
  
"'Bout three months ago."  
  
"Oh," she took the smaller half of the sandwich he handed her and thanked him absent mindedly. He isn't as stupid as we thought, she reflected to herself.  
  
***  
  
Scott's face was red and a vein was popping out on his forehead when he heard Fred and Jean he heard their destination.  
  
"Florida!" Rogue touched his arm with her gloved hand.  
  
"Scott you need ta relax." Scott turned to her with a furious look on his face, Rogue braced herself.  
  
"Relax? Relax! He kidnapped her and took her to Florida. What the hell is in Florida that would make him go there! Why not the city dump!"  
  
"Disney Land," Rogue stated.  
  
"What!" He was still shouting, Rogue gave him a look and he visibly calmed down. "Disney Land?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah, when ah lived at the brotherhood house, Fred and Toad would spend ours singin' songs from them movies and talkin' about goin' over there someday."  
  
"Ah man!" Logan muttered. He began to quickly climb the stairs from the living room; he didn't want to hear the shouts of joy from the younger mutants when they found out that they were going to Disney Land. Not even Logan could keep them home. He closed his eyes and ran faster two seconds later when he heard the screams of delight echo in the air. "Damn."  
  
He heard the stampede of mutants and managed to escape into his bedroom before get trampled. It was going to be a long week.  
  
***  
  
Jean was sitting on a Ferris wheel waving at Fred from the top. She had no idea when she had become comfortable with being kidnapped. Probably after she got punched twice, got pinched three times when she tried to run away and when she finally managed to run away realizing she was broke and had no way of getting home. She managed to find Fred and was so relieved she behaved the rest of the time.  
  
He had bought her, or stole, whichever was convenient, treats for her and they had lunch in a nice outdoor diner where he told her about his life and she shared hers. She figured if she was going to be stuck here until she was saved, she might as well make the best of the situation and that she did.  
  
She got off the Ferris wheel and walked over to him where he handed her a huge cotton candy. She knew she'd have to give herself extra training sessions since all he seemed to be trying to do was fatten her up.  
  
She found that when he wasn't being a jerk he was quite pleasant. He had won her a few teddy bears and took lots of pictures of her with some of the Disney characters. They saw a live show that evening and had a nice dinner. When they got to the hotel she asked him when they would be going back.  
  
"Monday, we didn't take enough for more than three days."  
  
"But we'll miss school!"  
  
'You haven't missed school a day in your life." Jean remained quiet since it was obviously true. "Hows your head?"  
  
"It's okay," she touched the small bruise that had formed. She yawned loudly. They crawled into the respective beds and turned out the lights.  
  
"'Night Jean." Jean smiled in the darkness.  
  
Goodnight Fred." She fell into a tranquil sleep.  
  
***  
  
That evening the students of Xavier's institute arrived in Florida. All of them exhausted since they had to go through regular airport customs because Xavier needed the X-Jet to fly with Ororo and McCoy to recruit an adult mutant. Customs had severely irritated Logan and he began to growl his responses.  
"I believe we should start searching for Jean as soon as we drop our things at a motel." Scott was driving a rented van. He made this comment towards Logan who growled no. "But why?" Scott whined.  
  
"Ah swear Scott, continue and ah will put you to sleep." Rogue was getting fed up with Scott already, he had spent the plane ride recounting their mission and emphasizing on all the stupid reasons jean needed to be saved. Everyone applauded when Bobby iced his mouth shut, eventually Amara melted it off when he started turning blue.  
  
"I'm sure Logan will agree when he sees reason-." Rogue took off her gloves and Logan's claws popped out. "Tomorrow's fine," Scott squeaked.  
  
They parked the van and all waited in the motel lobby waiting for the manager to appear. Scott tried to grab the attention of his peers but they all were talking loudly at the same time. Logan had begun to grow irritated and began to extend and retracts his claws consecutively so as not to lose control. Amara took charge; she had Bobby ice up a podium for her.  
  
"SILENCE!" Her voice carried authority and all of the mutants immediately shut up. "We need to know who will be rooming with whom, so allow Scott to speak up." Rogue was impressed.  
  
"How'd ya do that?"  
  
"Years of practice," was Amara's response.  
  
"Thank you Amara, now, we can get family rooms which have three full sized beds, unfortunately for lack of funds, it'll be two to a bed. Now Logan and I," at Logan's growl Scott changed direction, "Logan shall have his own bed in his own room. So everyone else make your decisions."  
  
"I don't care who u bunk with as long as it's not with Kurt, the last time I had to wash my hair three times to get all the fur out." Kurt huffed indignantly.  
  
"I vas not planning to sleep vith you anyvay Evan, I had my eyes set on someone entirely different." He winked at Kitty who began to blush. Logan growled. "Vhat! I vas talking about Bobby."  
  
"Eeww man!" Bobby said, disgustedly.  
  
"Fine, Bobby and Kurt, Evan and Ray, since Ray and Roberto would be chaos and Roberto you'll bunk with me. Now the girls."  
  
"Is there any reason you picked Roberto in particular Scott?" Ray looked at Roberto innocently. Roberto grabbed Ray by the neck and attempted to kill him. Rogue touched both of them and they fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh mah goodness!" She yelled, "Jubilee make sure you never ever wear that red skirt ya had on yesterday, ya have no idea what these guys where thinkin'." Jubilee looked embarrassed and kicked Roberto and Ray soundly in the backsides.  
  
"Whose Rogue gonna sleep with?" Tabitha asked. Rogue looked quickly away.  
  
"Rogue is so careful. She'll bunk with me."  
  
"Oooooh!" Bobby and Sam simultaneously said. Rogue glared at them, they shut up.  
  
"Allright, cool. Rhane, you and Amara can share, and Tabitha and Jubilee you guys are left."  
  
"Party!" They both yelled.  
  
"NO! You will go to sleep immediately do you understand?" They nodded at Scott, afraid he'd jump down their throats.  
  
"Hey Jubilee," Sam whispered. "Ya think that maybe we can sneak out later, there this cool-."  
  
"Finish that thought kid and I'll make sure we have southern fried chicken tonight." Logan said, overhearing them with his sensitive ears.  
  
"Ah resent that!" Rogue shouted.  
  
The manager walked out by that point and stared at all the young people in his small lobby. Scott charged the rooms to the institute's card and they went to their rooms. There were no incidents except for one moment were Sam and Jubilee (wearing a particular red skirt) opened their doors quietly, they shut it immediately when they heard the sound of claws echoing in the hallway. Logan leaned his head against the wall and finished his beer. "This is gonna be a long weekend," he muttered to himself.  
  
***  
  
Jean woke up before Fred that morning. She went downstairs to the lobby were donuts awaited the residents of the motel. She grabbed one of each kind and brought up two hot chocolates. By the time she got to the room Fred was already frantically searching for her.  
  
"I thought you had left." Jean gave him a brilliant smile.  
  
"Of course not Fred, but you have to remember that after today this could never happen again. You can't kidnap me every time you wanna hang out."  
  
"I know but it's not like you do when I ask you." Fred's voice sounded depressed.  
  
"Well maybe if you hadn't almost killed me the first time, we'd have been good friends. There was a pause, "But we can always be friends Fred, as long as you know where we stand."  
  
Fred grinned; he ate a couple of donuts as she bit into hers gingerly. They ate silently and began to get ready to leave.  
  
"Fred, should I wear this shirt or this one?" Fred pointed to the light blue short sleeved tee. She never thought that she would ever be in a bedroom alone with Fred asking him to pick out a shirt for her. She couldn't come up with an explanation to her actions and just went along with it. "Thanks."  
  
She went into the bathroom and changed into the shirt and jeans. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and skipped out of the bathroom. Fred was trying to clean up as much as he could.  
  
"Come on! You said you were going to take me to the other side of the park today." Fred smiled and followed her to the bus that took them to their direction. He contemplated removing the cuff but he thought against it, he didn't want to risk giving the x geeks a faster route to Jean; they'd be here soon enough.  
  
***  
  
Early that morning with the X Men.  
  
"Kitty get out of the bathroom, you're taking too long man!" Tabitha was pounding on the door, tempted to put some bombs in the lock. Rogue rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel and her clothes; she went to Logan's door.  
  
"Ah need to use your bathroom," she said when he opened it.  
  
"Why?" Logan gruffly asked.  
  
"Kitty," she simply stated, he allowed her in and left the room intent on hurrying the rest of the mutants. He knocked on the boy's room door, Sam opened it.  
  
"Be down in ten." They nodded their heads and continued to stare at the television screen; he noticed the cartoons on screen and wondered when boys would grow up. Sam shut the door and Ray eagerly changed the channel, a couple of strippers were swirling around a pole.  
  
Logan knocked on the girl's door and heard all the noise they were making. He sighed.  
  
"Hey Wolvie, what up?" Jubilee smiled at him clicking her gum.  
  
"Logan! Mr. Logan! Wolverine! Sir! Anything! But if ya call me Wolvie one more time I swear I'll sic Rogue on you!" "Are you all dressed?"  
  
Jubilee nodded and let him in. All of the girls screamed, causing Logan to shut his eyes. He opened them when he heard giggles and realized he was the butt of their joke.  
  
"Where's Rhane?" He couldn't find her anywhere. They pointed at a dog lying on a cushion on the floor. He went over to her and nudged her with his toe. 'Kid wake up."  
  
Rhane growled at him. She sat up when he unsheathed his claws. She yawned and went back to her human form; on her way to the bathroom he noticed her swishing tail and sighed,  
  
"Hurry up in there, I want ya'll down in ten." Tabitha giggled.  
  
"Don't worry she won't take long, she just gotta lick herself clean." Rhane stuck her head out the door and gave her a raspberry. Logan left the room.  
  
"It's gonna be a long day." It had become his phrase for the week.  
  
***  
  
Jean was thoroughly enjoying herself. They went and saw a live show, and she got on the rest of the rides. It was afternoon time when they decided to relax in the park.  
  
Before they sat down, Fred brought her a salted pretzel Jean looked at him frustrated as she bit into it gingerly.  
  
"I'm getting fat!" She cried. Fred gave her a look.  
  
"Ya know what? Your weight doesn't make you who you are, you do. If ya wake up every morning trying to perfect your flaws you're wasting the day. People laugh at me 'cause they think I'm fat. The little bit of people who accepted me as I am, saw beyond my flaw and that's what's important, if you have to be perfect all the time than that means something is wrong, not with them but with you."  
  
Jean stared at the floor soaking in what Fred had just told her, she had never considered him to be smart, actually she thought he was sort of slow. But he seemed to be someone who was deeper than that. They had seen him so much as a 'stupid fat guy' that they didn't notice the other things that he had done. She went over all the times she had been Miss Optimistic and how she constantly lectured the mutants. Many times she had wanted to slap Rogue when she heard the thoughts drifting through her head, but what hurt more was that it was true. She tried hard to get people to like her. She wanted people to see her in a certain way and she strived for that, and all for nothing. She had pitied Fred a long time, but she realized that the only person she should have felt sorry for was herself and her ignorance.  
  
***  
  
Their moment of piece was shattered when a beam hit Blob in the chest and through him off balance. Jean turned to see her friends, ready to attack.  
  
"Surrender Blob or we'll take you down!" Scott shouted heroically. Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate it when he gets like that." Roberto said. "Hey Scott, are we gonna fight or not?"  
  
Scott ignored his question and continued to stare at Fred who looked wary of a fight. He grabbed Jean and pulled her behind him, since she wouldn't be able to defend herself.  
  
"I hate it when we're ignored!" Roberto yelled.  
  
"So whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Tabitha asked. Her smile was mischievous, Roberto returned it. He looked up at the sun and soaked in his power. All at the same time, the new mutants let out a war cry and began to attack Blob, Logan stared at them in shock, and he couldn't fathom what had come over them.  
  
Scott being the ever zealous leader he was shrugged his shoulders and let out a powerful beam towards Fred. He had wanted to fight with him since the first time he had kidnapped Jean and he just used this time as an excuse to do what he wanted to do. It was so out of character that Logan stayed put along his side, Rogue, Kitty, Evan and Kurt.  
  
"No!" They heard Jean scream. Rogue new that this wasn't right; Fred wasn't even fighting back just protecting Jean. She ran over to Scott and touched his face, Scott fainted. The new mutants where continuing to behave irrationally until Logan yelled at them to stop, they turned around and stared at his look of wrath. They backed off when he walked towards Fred who still had his back to them, holding Jean in his arms. She was still screaming.  
  
"It'll be all right Red, you okay?" Fred stepped back and gave Logan room.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, why did you guys attack." Logan growled angrily trying to keep under control.  
  
"I didn't. They did." The new mutants backed off quietly, Scott still lying on the floor.  
  
Jean turned to Fred, "I have to go, thank you for giving me a great time. I appreciate it, I'll call you later." She reached up and kissed Fred on the cheek. He smiled at her and walked away, afraid that he would be attacked at any minute. Jean stared at his back. She turned around and walked away when Scott got up and walked towards her rubbing his head. She didn't answer him when he asked how she was feeling.  
  
"That vas veird." Kurt said, Rogue, Kitty and Evan nodded in agreement.  
  
Scott tried to speak to Logan but he just raised his hands, not in the mood to talk. On the way to the hotel everyone was uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"I want everyone in the girl's room now." Jean said. No one was arguing. They all entered the hotel and walked to the room, Jean in the lead.  
  
Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee where sitting on one bed. Rogue and Kitty were on the other. Scott, Evan and Kurt sat with Rogue and Kitty. While Bobby, Roberto, and Ray were on the floor. Logan was standing next to Jean in front of them.  
  
"First and foremost I wanted to say how disappointed I am with you guys. I thought better of you. The way you reacted is not what we were taught. Scott I thought better of you. You have never, ever reacted that way during battle and here against one person you allow our team mates to lose their minds and forget their training as well as participate yourself. How dare you!" She turned away from Scott and looked at the new mutants. "You guys are supposed to wait for your leaders command; he should know what is supposed to be done. You're lucky Logan didn't try to kill you out there, and trust me even without my powers I know that's exactly what he wanted to do. The only ones who showed some discipline were Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Evan. Even Logan stood back and you know that man is always itching for a fight."  
  
"You're damn right." He shut up at Jeans glare.  
  
"Next time I get kidnapped, don't save me." She walked into the shower and took a long shower. Her body didn't even have a bruise; Fred had protected her with all he had. She found herself hoping this wouldn't be their last outing. When she left the bathroom the room was empty except for Rogue and Kitty.  
  
"Here," Rogue passed her a t-shirt and sweats Scott had left for her.  
  
"Thanks," She looked at Kitty. "Can you phase this off of me? Don't put your fingers under it or you won't be able to use your power." Kitty grabbed the edges and phased it off, dropping them in her hands. *Can you take that to Logan*  
  
Kitty took the hint and left.  
  
"Rogue Fred told me some things that had me thinking right before you guys came about how I tried so hard to be perfect all the time and I wanted to apologize. I know that a lot of times I gave you a hard time, and well I know that's been a big canyon for us. But I want that to change. I'd like us to be friends."  
  
Rogue looked at her warily.  
  
"And ya said Fred gave ya this epiphany?" Jean giggled.  
  
"I probably had the same face you had." Rogue started to chuckle along with her. No one would be able to explain why, but they began to laugh hysterically. This was the first bridge crossed in the beginning of a long friendship.  
  
***  
  
They all were seated in the plane, some of them sleeping, some playing cards and still some watching the movie played in the airplane. Jean had almost fallen asleep when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a pretty red headed woman with blue eyes; she was dressed like a stewardess.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Dukes." Jean barely recognized the face, but her melodious voice stood out almost eerily. "I noticed you're not here with you're husband." Her lips barely moved as she spoke.  
  
"My husband? Fred?" She was confused, had Fred told people she was his wife.  
  
"Yes, you were in a plane yesterday and I was your stewardess.  
  
"Oh yes!" Jean feigned remembrance. "Well we aren't really married; he just liked to say we were."  
  
*Perhaps they aren't together after all* the thought shocked Jean. The stewardess liked Fred?  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scott open his mouth to say she was his girlfriend.  
*Shut up Scott!* His mouth closed immediately.  
  
"Fred and I were together but separated due to our differences." She sighed dramatically and went on. "He did mention a woman thought, perhaps for most of the last two days; now let's see if I remember her name."  
  
*Please say Jane, please say Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane*  
  
"I think it was Jane." Jane's eyes brightened, she broke out into a huge smile. Jean noticed something different in her mouth and than smiled as well.  
  
"Oh my, that's my name!"  
  
"Oh really well, what a coincidence. Perhaps you should stop by his home, while you're in New York."  
  
"Oh I couldn't."  
  
"I insist, He would like a new friend in his life." Jean wrote Fred's address on a sheet of paper Scott had passed to her and gave it to Jane.  
  
"Well, maybe just to say hi." She smiled at Jean. "Thank you love. I'll be sure to pay him a visit" She walked away, her navy blue heels happily clicking away.  
  
"Have I ever told you how smart you are?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't need to be told," she replied. She put on her head phones and smiled when she received a message from Rogue.  
  
*Make the bastard suffer!*  
  
***  
  
Fred arrived at the brotherhood home, the next morning. He was sitting on the door step, eating a candy bar. He was trying to gather his courage to take Jean the stuff that she had left back at the hotel.  
  
"Hello Mr. Dukes." His heart began to beat quickly, he remembered that voice. He looked up to find the stewardess named Jane. She was dressed in a pink button down blouse and grey knee length skirt. Her short red hair tucked behind her ear. He noticed the two tiny pearls decorating the lobes. Fred was falling in love.  
  
"You look pretty," he said. Jane blushed,  
  
"Thank you, I hope you don't mind me coming over here, you're wife, um, well friend, gave me the address."  
  
"It's okay," he stood up and noticed how petite she was.  
  
"I wondered if you would like to join me for a picnic lunch today." Fred smiled.  
  
"I would love to." Fred followed her to her car and noticed something weird about the back of her skirt but couldn't pin point it. He got into the car and smiled at her, she smiled back and that's when he noticed her canine fangs. He looked down to see her tail twitching.  
  
"You're a mutant." He said plainly. She quickly hid her tail under her skirt and blushed deeply,  
  
"Is-is that a bad thing?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"No, I'm one too." She smiled again and he noticed her tail begin to twitch again.  
  
"What are your powers?" She asked.  
  
"To be fat," he said forlorn.  
  
"You're not fat! You're pleasantly plumped. She patted his hand, "very pleasantly."  
  
Fred beamed at her and held her hand through out the ride.  
  
He had finally met someone who saw deep inside of him. It turned out to be the best vacation of his life. 


End file.
